Ublala Pung
Ublala Pung was an unemployed Tarthenal half-blood who lived in Letheras.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.126 He was a towering figure with enormous muscles and burnished skin lined with whip scars. He had a round face and pale eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.140 He was not all that bright and was described as an innocent, but he was noted to be very "well endowed",Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.127 characteristics that were frequently used humourously during the series. In Midnight Tides Ublala was sentenced to a Drowning for "a ruckus" at Urum's Lenders in Letheras involving murder times three, destruction of property, assault, kidnapping times two, cursing, fraud, failure to pay debt and voiding in public, all of which were committed in one afternoon. As a Tarthenal, however, he had four lungs, and so survived the Drownings and was set free.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.126-128 He was later employed by Tehol as a bodyguard to Shand, Rissarh, and Hejun.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.139-140 The way the three women treated him as a sexual toy left him feeling used and unappreciated.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.298 He was later taken as a lover by Shurq Elalle after her installation of an insatiable ootooloo. He found this arrangement much more to his liking.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.304/319-320 Shurq brought Ublala along as muscle for her robbery of Finadd Gerun Eberict's estate by telling him the guards there did not like him. Ublala burst through the estate's wooden and bronze gate and fought around a dozen swordsman with his bare hands while Shurq slipped inside unnoticed. The hulking half-Tarthenal slapped and tossed the guards about while angrily demanding to know what he had ever done to deserve their disdain.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.321/326-329 ]Afterwards, he often spent time with Shurq and Harlest Eberict in their crypt hideaway. Harlest complained about having to witness Ublala and Shurq's evening endeavours.Midnight Tides, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.372 Ublala somehow sensed the escape of the Seregahl from the grounds of the dead Azath Tower and rushed to the place.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.713 He arrived at the grounds of the Azath House to find the Crimson Guard Mage, Corlo, standing watch outside. When Corlo asked if he had come to worship his gods, Ublala explained that the Tarthenal gods were bad and his people prayed for them to stay away.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.726 He rushed into the grounds in time to stop the Seregahl from killing Iron Bars and he helped the Crimson Guardsman fight the five gods using a tree branch as a club. He managed to crush the life out of one before he was knocked unconscious. Both of them were saved by Silchas Ruin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.726-729/738-739/ Afterwards, he presumably joined Shurq Elalle's crew aboard her newly purchased pirate vessel.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.766-767 In Reaper's Gale ] He witnessed Karsa Orlong's arrival in the city of Letheras and was so awed he decided to worship the Teblor as a god. In Dust of Dreams Though supposedly travelling with Shurq to his homeland, Ublala got waylaid by the ghost of Old Hunch who led him to a set of Dragon bone Tarthenal armor buried in a Letheras graveyard. Shurq believed Ublala just forgot the arrangement for her to take him to his homeland so left without him, resulting in Ublala having to walk. While on the trek to return to his homeland, he was joined by Draconus, and later Ralata who he announced to be his new wife. In The Crippled God ] After parting company with Draconus, he came upon Mappo Runt on the losing end of a battle with Sister Calm next to an imprisoned Icarium. Ublala crushed her skull, adding that what she had done "wasn't very nice".The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.835-837 He then released the amnesiac Jhag and the two set off together along with Ralata. Quotes Notes and references de:Ublala Pung Category:Males Category:Tarthenal Category:Thelomen Toblakai Category:High House Life Category:Bodyguards